Faded Memories
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: COMPLETE! LAGUNA X QUISTIS Has hints of a previous QuistisFujin at a few points. It goes over how why they got together and the tribulations with things now that its 6 YEARS past the SU war.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own ff8!_

_A/N: Hope you enjoy!!_

  
  


_Prologue_

  
  


Smoothing out my skirt as I sat down on the plush tan seat, I could almost feel the eyes of two or three of the eight passengers glancing in my direction as I did so. Of course I ignored that feeling, as I always did. 

  


All my life there seemed to be someone there watching my every move; making sure I didn't do anything less than perfect. How I wished I could just be one of the normal SeeD's who worked hard, but were rarely noticed. Then again, in a way I was; so I obviously did not enjoy it or I wouldn't be sitting on a one-way train, the only one, to a place I only visited a few times while on a mission to save the world. Plus a few times after...

  


'Save the world' The thought amused me, 'That's why all of us were fawned over, like a lot of priceless jewels. Then again, Squall, was the one who seemed to be the most annoyed with the added attention he received for being the leader. Being the headmaster of Balamb Garden was hard enough, but to still have to be fawned over after a mission six years ago...' 

  


A dry chuckle escaped my lips, but I didn't fail to notice the awkward looks I received for doing so. Yet, I ignored them and continued with my thoughts. That's what a SeeD, should do; correct? Frowning another thought weasels its way into my mind pushing back why I was even here. 'A SeeD? Hm,.. Its been so long since I even thought about when I was a SeeD.' The old lady beside me, I notice out of the corner of my blue eyes, scoots a few inches away as I let another chuckle leave my lips. See? If only people would be more courteous when on a train. If there is only nine people, and it's a twenty-two passenger area, don't sit next to a stranger!

  


Reaching a slender, tanned palm up I let my index finger softly twirl a strand of golden blond around its thin width. 'What am I doing?' It seems that no matter what I think, my mind can't help but continue asking this. 

  


Fed up with my constant thoughts that will not leave me alone I twist my self so my back is towards the old woman, now a few seats away, and let my eyes wonder to the window. Scenery was flashing by quickly, 'Scenery.' I almost let another laugh slip as I thought of that. As if a dark tunnel, with the occasional icicles is really something to be called, 'scenery'.

  


There was at least forty-five minutes left till the train would come to a stop, so I let my mind reach back to a few years ago. I remember Rinoa saying once, 'Lots of fond memories..' I think that fits this. I had many fond memories of the one who left me so suddenly. I will not dwell on that subject right now though. This is not the place for it, nor am I ready to face what happened...

  


A bitter sigh escapes my rosy pink chapped lips. Things used to be simpler; back when we had just defeated Ultamecia. 'My things have changed.' I noted sadly, folding my black gloved hands in my lap. I remember about four months after we finished celebrating, and Zell choking down his much wanted hot dogs. Squall proposed- Well, I wouldn't say proposed.. It was more of Rinoa trapping the boy in a question and one way or another they were married three months later. Oddly enough, Mrs. Leonhart gave birth to a baby boy four months later. 

  


We all knew she had been pregnant, and that was why they got married. At first Squall did not seem pleased with being married, and carried on with it as a duty, instead of something he wanted. It was not till their baby was born he began to fuss over Rinoa, and Zen like mad. 

  


Zen was not the oldest of our 'gangs' children though. Nope, that would be Varla and Drake, the twins. 'Ugh, I still remember how Surprised Seifer was to find out he had two kids. None of us are sure how Selphie and him got together, then again, most of us prefer to not know. A few years ago, right before- anyway, a few years ago they married, and settled down with another on the way. Varla and Drake were only a few months older then Zen, but they loved to shove that in his face when they visited from Trabia. 

  


I could tell the train was nearing it's destination as a blinding light scorched my eyes, the tunnel was behind us now, as it raced through the empty fields. The sun was setting in the distance, I suppose why it blinded me so, since I am sitting on the opposite side than it was. A moon was in the sky, yet could only be faintly seen, as the orangish-yellow glow was taking over the land for its finale before moving to 'brighter' lands. 

  


Quietly I stood, and pulled a small metal suitcase from the overhead compartment, and sat back down with it beside me as if I had never moved. I remember that the 'cowboy' of our group that had never even seen a cow before.

  


Irvine was divorced, four times, yet he was married for the fifth time two years ago, and seems to be sticking with this one. Most of the time, whoever he was with would last about a year and a half, and each time a divorce. I've never quite figured out why it always happened then. Maybe it was just that time of year or something, I wasn't sure. I'm not sure why I'm all of a sudden thinking of everyone, but then again I am never sure why I do anything anymore...

  


All of my former comrades were married with lives of their own, with families, or soon to be families. Even Zell, managed to snag that library girl that was always very fond him. I was still alone, having only been in a long term relationship once. And what a relationship it was...

  


Shaking my head, and pushed that thought from my mind. It had been two and a half years since my life had come crashing down, and I refuse to let myself remember what happened. With a sigh, I reached a hand up and checked the pin holding most of my hair up. Minus the two stripes I had on each side of my face. Its been a long time since I wore the peach outfit from my SeeD days, but for some reason when I woke up this morning it just felt right. Maybe it was because of where I was going,.. Yet I knew it was because I was insecure about the fact I would see someone who has helped me stay intact these past few years. 

  


Although a bit of a moron at times, he was always there for me. I guess that's why I am here, but I-

  


_"WE HAVE ARRIVED IN ESTHAR - PLEASE WAIT TILL THE TRAIN COMES TO A HALT BEFORE MAKING YOUR WAY TO THE DOOR - I REPEAT-"_

  


It wasn't a minute later the train came to a halt, and jerked around before a sharp ding echoed in the enclosed space. All of the eight people stood and began rushing about to grab their things before crowding the door to get out. I always wondered why people did that. If they waited they would not have to stand there so long. 

  


The door opened and the onslaught of a mere eight quickly; well most quickly, exiting. I could feel myself grip tightly to the handle of the silver case of mine, as I stood up. My blood pressure rose, that much I was sure, along with my heart rate. 'Do I really want to be here?' The question froze me in place, before a train attendant came through a nearby door and stood there annoyed at my state. 

  


"The train is through for the week. Please depart." A surly voice ordered, obviously fed up with dealing with people.

  


"Sorry..." I mumbled it so quietly, I seemed in shock. 

  


The next thing I knew I was walking down a carpeted path, towards the presidential palace main office. I stopped in front of the doors, the guards were not at the door, yet I didn't seem to notice as I stared at the doors. "Why am I even here?" A heavy sigh parted my lips as I fingered the handle of my whip that was snugly at my side. "Why am I here?" 

  


"I was just about to ask you that."

  


I snapped around, with a small jump before placing a hand to my chest. "You scared me!"

  
  


I couldn't believe my brown eyes when I walked down the hall to see 'her' standing in front of my office doors, apparently talking to herself. She had yet to notice me standing there, so I figured I should let her know before she talked anymore. "I was just about to ask you that."

  


"You scared me!" I could tell her voice was that of being startled.

  


I gave a reassuring smile, and stepped forward pulling the woman into my blue sleeved arms. 'Hyne, I've missed her.' "Its been a year Quistis." 

  


A uncomfortable silence spread upon the two as the blond pulled away and took a step back, straightening her clothes. "Yes.." A pause, the woman chose her words carefully. "I've missed you too, Laguna."

  


The long haired man, couldn't help but give a saddened smile before gesturing to his office. "Kiro's and Ward wont be in till later. Want to come inside and tell me what you've been up to? There must have been lots going on with you!" 

  


Of course a frown marred her lips, but the blonde carefully his it back as they entered taking a seat on a couch in the corner. It's three person capacity too big for the two of them, yet they sat a bit closer than most.

  


"Nothing has changed since the last time we talked, Laguna." Quistis said softly, breaking the silence.

  


"Nothing?" Laguna stressed, before they fell back in a silence. 

  


A shiver ran up her spine as a rough hand was placed on her knee. "Lag-"

  


"Let me say something before you scold me!" Laguna half laughed out, yet was partially serious. 

  


Brown met blue; the world seemed to fade away around them. Whatever he was going to say was cut off by pink meeting pale. 

  


Lips were pressed so firmly together, not even air could sneak through, it only lasted a second before Quistis pulled away ashamed. "Oh- I-"

  


"Wait." Laguna firmly said, grabbing her red sleeved wrist and pulling her back down as she began to stand. "I-" A blush sketched his cheeks, before he continued, "I wanted to apologize for chasing you away last time..." Once again pausing, Loire sighed. "I didn't want you to leave. I felt-so alone after-"

  


"I am not what you want, Laguna.." Quistis spoke, shaking her head. "I'm too, ..."

  


"What? Too lovable? Wanted? Needed?" Laguna said, standing, yet still staring deeply into her eyes, "Fujin loved you for a reason! Your wonderful Quistis! No matter how you look at yourself-"

  


"Don't bring her into this!" The blond screamed, standing and clenching her fists. "The last thing I want to remember right now is how Fujin left me! Left me, Laguna! Without a chance to save her!"

  


Pain etched over the older mans features before he pulled the now sobbing woman into his arms. "Quisty,.." He quietly whispered, "C'mon, I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean to bring her up." His arms tightened around her, as he ran his hand over her soft hair. "Its not your fault Fujin's gone. It was a accident, Quist, don't-"

  


A ragged sob escaped her lips before she let her gaze wonder back up to the man comforting her. "How could she die? All those years of training, all the fighting- How could she die from a car hitting her?! HOW!?" Quistis screamed, then buried her face in his chest, letting the tears stain her face again.

  


I could feel her hands hesitantly work their way up my chest after several minutes of her just being held by me. I stepped back a few feet, yet she seemed to follow, and my hands never let go. Before I knew it, the woman I grew to love was lying beneath me on my desk as we let our passion take over.

  


Neither of us heard the door open, or the gasp.

  
  
  
  


_TBC_

  
  


_A/n_

  


_Did you enjoy? This is a bran-new couple for me! I began reading one on this site, and just fell in love with the couple! Please review so I know whether to continue or not. This wont be a very long story, well, then again it might be! Depends on how things go._

  


_So please review!_

  


_Thanks!_

  


_Sorceress Fujin_


	2. Chapter One

_A/n __I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long to get out. I hope Laguna is more ic this time!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own ff8!_

  


Chapter One

  


The way her skin felt, as soft as Raine's was, yet her spirit wasn't that of a sheltered woman, but of a woman that had seen to much. I never used to act like this, my moron facade was still there as it always was, but around the breath-taking blond beneath me I couldn't help the way it seemed to disappear. I learned long ago there was no point acting as such around her, she always knew I was faking it. ...Most the time, at least.

  


Luckily my son, nor his other friends never caught on...

  


Her blue eyes seemed in a ice flame as I looked into them before she closed them as a moan escaped her parted lips, my hands playing gently with her erect nipples.

  


We had not actually got all of our clothes off yet, nor had we began to really have sex. For the past twenty minutes we'd been teasing, and kissing so much I guess it didn't matter. A gasp echoed in the room and the moment was ruined. 

  


Due to the gasp I would have thought it was my or Quistis's spouse or lover, but since neither of us had any of those...

  


It was my turn to gasp, and catch my breath. But not in passion, in moronic lagunaness. 

  


Had I forgotten? The whole reason Quistis was here was because of them.. How could I have forgotten? Maybe I really am a moron!

  


I scrambled off Miss. Trepe in a hurry as the short woman at the doors held them shut, tightly. "Sir Laguna!" The brunette gasped out, turning around to plant her feet against the door so no one could get in.

  


Barely fifteen seconds later Selphie was sitting on the shiny black floor, having been thrown back onto her butt, as three others rushed in. "Dad!" The cold voice spoke. Another brunette to interrupt their, ._..fun.... _"Oh uh, hey guys!" Laguna said, and clutched his leg tightly. "Ow, ow, ow-"

  


"What's going on?" Rinoa asked, as she gave a raised eyebrow to the blond standing near the couch. 

  


At the silence, and Laguna trying to come up with a excuse she shrugged, "Oh don't worry about it. We were just so excited to hear you came that we couldn't wait to see you!" As usual, the sorceress wrapped her arms around the taller woman; as if squeezing the life out of her. "It's been two years!"

  


"Rinoa, give Quistis some room..." Her husband, Laguna's son spoke, leaning onto his left leg. "Good to see you, Quistis."

  


"...You too." The blond, now released from the suffocating grasp breathed out. "It's good to see all of you! I am sorry I couldn't have came sooner-"

  


"Mama! Mama! Mama!" The voice echoed through the door before it even opened. A girl no more than two was sitting on a spiky-haired blonds shoulders, drumming on his head like a tambourine. 

  


Selphie smiled with delight, and plucked the little blond haired girl, with hair flipping up at the sides. "Hiya, Sweety!" Planting a kiss on her cheek she let out a pop with her mouth for effects. "Do you know who that is over there?" She said, pointing a thin finger over to the blond, smoothing out her peach dress. "That's your Auntie Quistis!" 

  


Big green eyes widened before lighting up, "HI AUNTIE QUISTIS!!!" The girl screamed, waving frantically. "Daddy!" Renie, the little girl yelled, turning to look at the man uncovering his ears. 

  


"Your such a dork, Drake!" Another girl spoke, pushing a brunette boy through the doors. Waist length hair, of a shimmering golden brown swayed back and forth as she walked over to her father. "Dad? Can we go spar now? Drake's being a idiot, again."

  


"Varla!" Selphie scolded, then sighed. Turning back to her long missed friend. "We'll be back later," Spinning around she grabbed Drakes hand as her husband grabbed, Renie. 

  


"See ya at dinner, instructor!" Seifer said, looking back in before walking out with the rest of his family. 

  


Squall moved to lean against his right leg, as they stood in silence. "Zell and Mandy should be arriving sometime today as well. They went to visit the space station..."

  


Quistis yawned, covering her mouth. "I am going to go take a nap- It was a long train ride over here-" 

  


"Alright! We will see you later, Quisty!" Rinoa said, grabbing Squall's arm and beginning to walk out, stopping she turned back to the former instructor. "Don't forget to be at dinner, at 8 tonight. In case you didn't know!" 

  


Irvine stepped away from the door where he had been standing quietly, "It is great to see you Quisty." Tipping his cowboy hat, he walked out. 

  


It took a moment for everything to set in. Seeing everyone had made her heart race, and head began to go light headed. "Selphie and Seifer's kids are adorable.." Miss. Trepe whispered, still staring at the large doors before her. "About what happened before-"

  


Laguna clutched his leg harder, "Oh uh, yeah..." The president said nervously, and limped over to his chair. 

  


"I'll see you at dinner..." She said, and walked out, towards the room that Laguna always reserved for her. Unlike the others who's rooms were further down the hallway, the large ivory door next to a larger door room was hers. Right smack-dabbed to the left of Mr. Loire's. 

  


Reaching down, with much hesitation long fingers wrapped around the cold steel handle, lifting the suitcase off the ground. Heals clicked soundly against the floor as Quistis pressed her palm against the door, pushing it open. 

  


The hallway was as bright, with technological advances as it always was. Streaming green lights, along the edge of the wall, and a carpet running along the middle of the floor. Leaving only a few feet on either side viewable of the true flooring. 'Dinner at 8? Everyone will be there.. Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Rinoa, Squall, Seifer... Laguna..' A heavy sigh escaped her lips as they parted momentarily to let the air pass through. 'I cannot believe we did that! How could I have been so- so- ugh, I don't know.' 

  


Walking down the hall I passed by a few guards, yet most of the time was alone in the long hallway. 'How am I supposed to explain this to Selphie? She did walk in on us- Oh! What would have happened had Squall and the others come a second earlier?' Exhausted I was happy to see the doors in view. 'Finally..' I noticed a short woman standing outside my door, as I got closer I noticed it was Selphie. 

  


I had my key dangling from my pinky finger as I stepped up to the door. "Hello Selphie."

  


She tapped her foot, and crossed her arms. "Hurry up and open the door. You have a LOT to explain!"

  


My heart seemed to speed up again, as it had begun to do when I first saw her standing there. 'How am I going to explain ...that?' 

  


When we walked inside I noticed everything was where I had left it, a year ago. A picture was on my night stand, the one of my silver haired vixen, with her arms tightly around my waist, with her head resting against my shoulder. In return, my arms were around her, as she stood at my left. Those were the best days of my life... 

  


It must have been five minutes that I stood there staring at the photo. The sound of the female Almasy plopping unceremoniously onto a flowered chair brought me back to the real-world. "About what happened..."

  


Selphie shook her head, and waved a finger at me. "No, no, no...! I want to know how long it's been going on? Are you two, ...together?" She winked at me, and leaned onto her knees, her sunflower dress, similar to the yellow one she wore years ago, slid farther down her milky-white thighs. "Have you told Squall?!"

  


"It hasn't. No we are not! And Absolutely not!" Miss. Trepe quickly replied, sighing as she took a seat across from the brunette onto a similar chair. "It was a accident, Selphie. That's it."

  


"Sure it was! You keep telling yourself that." She grinned at my gaping fish expression before interrupting my next reply. "Never mind about that. ...For now!" A angry gleam went over her faster than a chocobo to grysal greens. "Why haven't any of us heard from you in TWO YEARS!?" Standing up she marched back and forth in front of us, like a never ending bouncing ball trapped between two walls. "We've sent letters, called you- I even tried showing up at your apartment in Deling several times while you were living there. What did you do screen every communication from us that you could?!"

  


"Selphie.." I interrupted, sighing, and looking to the blue carpeted floor. "I didn't mean to ignore all of you like that. I've just been-" Quistis looked up to the green eyed girl that had stopped her pacing, and looked at me with wide eyes. "With Fujin gone..."

  


"Oh Quisty!" Selphie Almasy cried out, wrapping her small arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry about what happened!"

  


I couldn't bring myself to push her away, but I couldn't bring myself to cry like I had earlier either. "I just wish she was alive."

  


We sat there hugging for over a half hour before she finally let go and stood. "I need to go take the kids out for a walk, want to come?"

  


I shook my head. "That's alright. I need to take a shower, and a nap.."

  


"Alright. I will see you at dinner than." Heading to the door she stopped, as most did and turned back. "You better be at dinner!" And with a smile she left.

  


Looking to the clock on the same bed stand as the photo I crawled onto the bed and over. Twelve flashed over and over, before I grabbed it and set the time so it matched the golden rimmed clock across the room over the tv. As I set down the clock, my hands reached over to the photo and brought it to my chest. 

  


"Fuu..." My voice whispered as I trailed my fingers over her face. "Im sorry.." 

  


I pressed both of my large hands against the edge of my desk, breathing a sigh of relief once I was alone in the big office of mine. 'I can't believe I forgot about the rest of them being here!'

  


Pushing back stands of my long brown hair, I let my matching eyes travel to the door that had begun to creek open. I smiled as I noticed who it was. "Hey Kiros, Ward! I'm glad you guys came. I need to get out for a while."

  


Ward shook his head as the dark skinned man translated. "No can do, Laguna. We have too much stuff to do around here. Besides, you have guests staying, you should catch up with them."

  


I groaned, and rubbed my sore leg. "Yeah, I suppose..." 

  


"I saw Quistis heading back to her room. Is she doing alright? It's been a year." Kiro's asked, tapping a finger against his chin.

  


Gripping my leg harder I stuttered as I answered. "No-Um, yeah, well, sort of..."

  


Ward waved his hands about and let out a silent chuckle, that would have echoed on Kiro's loud chuckle as well. "Hit on her again, Laguna? Your becoming a real 'ladies man'!"

  


"No! It - it was her,.." Pausing I scratched my head, "She sort of did... And well, we were on my desk and-"

  


"Don't tell me Squall walked in!" Kiro's asked, wide eyed.

  


Shaking my head, I let out a groan. "No Selphie did."

  


My breath shook as I set down the photo, back to where it had been. Not even a split second later a knock at the door made my body jump up and reach for my whip before, I took a breath and nearly laughed at myself for acting like that. After a moment of catching my breath I proceeded to the door, when I opened it a man not a year younger than I stood with a childish gleam, and a tattoo on the left side of his face. 

  


"Zell?" I asked almost unsure, he seemed so much older, and with the woman beside him with a wide grin I couldn't help but blink. "Mandy?" The library girl, how could I forget?

  


"Is that you? Wow, you look the same as before!" Zell yelled and held out his hand, which I grabbed and was pulled into another tight hug. 

  


"I'm glad you came." Mandy said with a soft voice she always used. "Everyone has missed you."

  


I blinked, and took a step back as the blond 'chicken-wuss' let go. My hand went to my head rapidly, maybe too fast. 

  


Everything seemed to fade around me before darkness over came me...

  
  


_TBC_

  
  


_A/N_

  


_Did you enjoy? Sorry that not much was going on this chapter, till the end that is. Next chapter should be more, ...exciting or interesting to say the least. I'm still debating whether to continue, and if so where to go with it. If you have any ideas, let me know. Remember reviewing is very very very very very very very nice! Hehe_

  


_~Sorceress Fujin~_


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ff8... Odd, you'd think they would give me it.. O.o!

A/n: Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy!

  
  
  


Chapter Two

  
  


"You're pathetic, girl. Stand up!" A burly voice yelled, as it seemed to take on a large build body. Hand so big, and rough swung down on the five-foot child before him, gripping tightly onto the ocean blue T-shirt. Hauling the child to its feet the man laughed and lifted the person into the air. "If your-"

  


Interrupting the man's aggressiveness, a hoard of five people from both sexes, kicked down the door and surrounded the only exit. "Put the girl down!" A man in a blue vest, black pants and an angered frown yelled, pointing a long 12-gauge at him. 

  


Laughter rang through the air as bullets flew through the air hitting the large man in the chest, a blond haired child falling helplessly to the ground. "Da-ad!" A female voice screamed. Tears flowing freely down her face, as she strained to move onto her knees. The cuts and bruises all over her didn't seem to care about the situation and continued to course sharply through her small body, "Dad!" 

  


After a moment, the man groaned as he tilted his head over, blinking before staring at the child. "I don't know why I ever adopted a brat like you. You'll never amount to anything, Quistis. Never! Do you understand?" Coughing up blood, 'Dad' closed his eyes and let the darkness overcome. Dying there while the soon-to-be SeeD, and instructor let her face fall into her tan arms.

  


Although, she never felt it as she was lifted from the ground by a member of SeeD, but the next day she was in a large palace like structure, much different then the one she used to attend. 

  


"Quistis!" Laguna yelled barging through Odine's lab's doors. "Where is she?" He demanded looking to the odd scientist. 

  


The short scientist pointed to a door only steps away. "Zee one you are looking for iz in there!" Odine spewed out, and bustled about the room, spewing curses at the president as he tripped over a tray. "Zee Laguna, zo clumzy!"

  


Laguna sighed with relief as he entered the room to see the woman was sitting on the edge of her bed, with a stressed look. "What happened?" He asked, looking about the room to everyone. Scratching the back of his head the brunette, rubbed his leg. 

  


"She was unconscious for two days. Quistis have not been eati-" Zell began but was promptly elbowed in the guy by his wife. "Hey!" He pouted, rubbing his ribs. "What did you do that-"

  


Seifer stuck his nose up, "Shut-up Chicken-wuss." He teased.

  


"WHAT YOU CALL ME?!?!?!" The chocobo haired blond yelled jumping to his feet. 

  


"Ugh you two!" Selphie scolded, and shooed them both out. Flipping her head back, she looked to the others in the room. "Come on, guys. Quistis probably wants to have some time alone, let's leave her alone for a bit."

  


Squall stood up from the blue chair he sat in, grabbing Zen (his sons) hand, in the process. "Let's go take a walk . . . " His wife nodded, and gave a smile to her friend sitting on her cot before leaving as well. 

  


The second to last to leave was Irvine who tipped his hat with the spare hand he had, while the other tightly held his three-month-old daughter, Lily. "Florana and I will come visit you once she wakes up from sleeping away the afternoon." The cowboy laughed out, and left, leaving only Laguna and the blond. 

  


As the door shut, Laguna walked over and hugged the blond bombshell. "I'm glad, your all right! What happened?" Pausing briefly he continued before she could answer. "What is this about you not eating?"

  


Quistis frowned, "Laguna-"

  


"No, Quisty." The former Galbadian soldier interrupted, "You can't keep doing this. Your going to get really, really sick if you keep doing this to yourself." A grin worked its way to his lips as he held out his hand. "You're coming to a late-lunch with me."

  


"Is this a date . . . ?" She intervened skeptically, "If it is-"

  


"You'd what? Be angry? Annoyed? Run around in a field of chocobo's only wearing a bright green thon-" Pause, "G.. Heh..." Uncomfortable silence seemed take place as Laguna's cheeks turned scarlet, at her odd expression he backed away, clutching his leg. "No uh, not that I um, think of you in- uh, or like um, in a-"

  


"Let's go to lunch, Laguna... Before you say something else." Quistis said, pushing back the blush that was rising up on her as well. Luckily unnoticed by the equally embarrassed man.

  


The blond stopped and listened. Footsteps were running down the hall at a quick pace, closer and closer.

  


"Mom!" A boy yelled running by the door, toward another room. 

  


I blinked, using my index finger to push my steel-framed glasses back up my nose. "Is Ellone back in Esthar yet?" My voice asked, as I slipped my shoes on. 

  


Laguna shrugged, "I don't know. Want to go check after lunch?"

  


"Yes." I quickly said and left the president standing in the doorway while I left. 

  


After waiting for a moment the confused man finally raced out of the room, with a sheepish expression. "You know, I have been meaning to ask-"

  


'I knew where Laguna was going with this conversation.' I paused and started walking, the man talking taking long strides to keep up. 'In all honesty I haven't been alone, or without family these last two years.' 

  


"About uh- Well, anyway.."

  


'Silver: The name always brings a smile, yet a sad one to my lips. I do try to be happy, for her; but, it's hard when she reminds you so much of the one you had loved.' We walked outside, Laguna by my side, we sat on the circular lift. 'It was a while back, about a year and a half before _Fujin's accident.._ We wanted to have a baby, a child of our own.' A small smile fluttered to my lips as Laguna rambled on, seemingly oblivious to my thought train. 

  


'Fujin had wanted to carry the child, not wanting me to go through the pain of birth.' The curves of my lips tugged at the edges again, as I tried to pay attention to the man beside me, his attempt at getting to the subject I was thinking about. 'One problem though, I wasn't male; nor did Fujin want to sleep with some random male anyway...' I almost fell off my seat as the lift levitated and jerked before flying down the tunnel at an increasing speed. 

  


I placed my hands in my lap, sparing Laguna a look as he stared at the tunnel, obviously silent while he thought of way to bring up someone... Back to what I was thinking I couldn't help but, look at my hands before I continued. 'It was two months later we found someone that Fujin trusted, and knew would do it. That man was someone I leaned on when things became rough later on.' Pausing I took a breath, having been so long since I thought about how a certain person came to be. 'The man agreed and later his sperm, and my egg were inserted in Fujin. Low and behold nine months later she birthed a beautiful baby girl, -'

  


"Silver, and how-how is she doing? I noticed you didn't bring her with you-" Laguna finally asked, with a rose-colored blush.

  


I noticed the ending of our trip through the glass tunnel as my hair whipped wildly as the shield came off of us. "Ellone wanted to watch her for a few days.."

  


"Oh, okay. Figures why you asked about her!" Laguna said with a lopsided smile, as he stood. "Let's go get some fast food."

  


"Fast food?" Quistis questioned, pushing back a strand of gold as she smoothed out her skirt.

  


Placing a hand on his hip the other waved about. "Yeah; hamburgers, hotdogs, chocobo-"

  


Blue eyes widened, "Chocobo?" 

  


Walking toward a hotdog stand, the president let out a laugh, "Chocobo hats!"

  


After breathing a sigh of relief, Miss. Trepe continued on toward the stand. 

  


"What will it be, Mr. Loire? The usual?" The employee asked as he gave a smile. 

  


"Yeah, two of̀m." Laguna said, tossing a bill on the counter. 

  


"Here's your hats." He replied, setting two cardboard pieces on the stand. 

  


Quistis's lips curled up in disgust as she gazed at the yellow feather smothering the black outlined chocobo on the cardboard. 'You've got to be kidding! He actually wears this?' 

  


Laguna smiled childishly as he plucked one from the counter and lowered it onto his date's head, before putting on his. Walking to the left he started toward a white-Victorian looking table. "Come on, Quisty. Have a seat!"

  


Hesitantly, the blond walked over and sat down. "I cannot believe I am wearing this." She muttered, as the employee quickly came with the food, setting it down on a brown tray in front of them. "Hot dogs look good though.."

  


"Good, because those three are yours." Laguna said, picking one up and stuffing it in his mouth.

  


'I guess I was being a bit foolish when I ordered six hotdogs.' His eyes darted up as an aged woman that used to be an innocent four-year-old with miraculous powers giggled and waved from across the walkway. "Ellone!" Laguna yelled jumping up, his discarded hotdog falling to the ground. Wrapping his arms around his adopted daughter he kissed her forehead.

  


"Mom!" The little spitfire next to Ellone said, her brownish-gold hair with strips of silver threaded discretely through yelled suddenly as she ran forward to the woman standing up. 

  


Running quickly the girls hair bounced freely around her face, eyes wide with delight as she collided with her mother's open arms. "I missed you!" 

  


'As I saw her run toward me, I remember how surprised Fujin and I were when she was born with a head of golden-brown; well not that part, but the silver that threaded through it. To this day, none of us know how that happened.. Cue the name Silver...' Kneeling down I opened my arms to embrace the child, when I did all my worries seemed to fade away. Picking her up, I let my long fingers softly smooth her hair. "I missed you too, Darling."

  


Watching the two I could feel my heart release in relief at how her stoic expression faded away and become a look of a peaceful dream. How the golden locks trailed the edge of her face in such a simple way–yet, so dramatic.

  


"They're so cute together." Ellone voiced, her loving voice stopping my admiring. As her eyes of a dark brown turned to me, I could feel as they seemed to tear into my soul. The knowing smile that spread to her lips; was enough to confirm she knew. Looking to her watch she gave a sad smile. "I have to get going." Then she began walking away. 

  


At Laguna's sigh, Quistis looked up. They few people there were here were murmuring amongst themselves; louder than before.

  


"Can we go to the park?" Silver asked, her eyes looking at Laguna with wide-eyed anticipation. "Can we? ....Please?"

  


Quistis pushed her glasses up with one finger, moving her daughter to her left hip. "I don't know, Sil-"

  


"Why not?" Laguna said as he stepped closer and turned around, "Piggy back ride?" 

  


With a small nod the three-year-old reached out, letting her body lean away from her mother as her hands clasped around her, 'Uncle Laguna's' neck. Pointing her hand out towards the a random path she giggled in delight, "DEPART!"

  


I blinked back tears, and ran to catch up to the two after grabbing one hotdog. 'Why does she have to be so much like you?' Quistis wondered as her lips parted slightly to inhale a breath of the fresh air. 'What would it be like if you were here now?' Looking to the front of her she noticed how Silver was still attached to Laguna, like she had been when she was born. 

  


Grabbing her elbow with her left palm, she placed the right on her chin as she walked. 'How can I- Can I, go on a date with Laguna? My feelings for him-should be..' 

  


"What you thinking, Quisty?" Laguna asked as the blonde came up beside him. "Quisty?" He repeated again after no answer.

  


With a startled cough, I let my right hand fall from my face, and hesitantly let go of its elbow. Staring straight ahead as we made a turn, I couldn't help but sigh, "Hmm?"

  


Holding the girl on his back with one hand to catch her, Laguna took the other and wrapped it around Miss. Trepe. "Come on, cheer up."

  


"Sorry." I replied in a soft whispered voice, frowning. 

  


My breath caught in my throat as she didn't punch me for wrapping a arm around her; instead after moments her head leaned down to take a spot on my shoulder as we walked.

  


'Forgive me, Raine.' I thought as I pondered my minds statement. 'Because, I never wanted the walk to end.' 

  
  
  


TBC

_ (To Be Continued..)_

  
  
  


Author's Notes

  
  


A few surprises; hope you enjoyed them! Sorry it took so long, and this chapter probably was not as good as the other two, I wasn't feeling to well when I wrote it. 

  


Please Review!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own FF8. What a surprise, huh?_

_A/N: ENJOY!_

  
  


Chapter Three

  
  


Quistis sat on the bench, watching as her child played on the extravagant swing-set Laguna had made for her; It was just inside of the a outdoor room, within the presidential palace. "You know Laguna, you didn't have to make this for her. She would have wanted to come and see you anyway."

  


With a lopsided grin, the older man scratched his head. "Well, uh, it wasn't all for her..." Looking at the blondes confused expression he continued with a larger grin. "They're fun to play on."

  


I laughed while I shook my head back and forth in a 'should-have-figured' manner. That man would always have a child's side of life to him. My Pepsi-can blue eyes darted up as a shadow cast over me, Laguna was standing before me with a outstretched hand. "Your not implying that we are going to play on that as well, are you?" At his continued grin, I hesitated, leaning away from his hand. "Absolutely not! What would-"

  


"Don't worry about other people, Quisty. Its only us here anyway, what are you worried about? Enjoying yourself?" Laguna asked, yet did not wait for a answer as he grabbed me and flipped me over his shoulder. "Your having fun whether you enjoy it or not!" He yelled, as I hit at his back with my fists.

  


"Put me down right now, Laguna!" I screamed, pounding on his back. Yet I couldn't help but notice my laughter floated out with my angry tone. It was then I noticed he was laughing as well, "This isn't funny!" I scolded.

  


Laguna grinned as he set me down; no more than a second later he was pulling me towards the ladder leading to a large, swirly slide. "You'll love this! It's like when riding in the Ragnarok, when Squall let's that Selphie girl fly it.."

  


"Oh no..." Quistis muttered, as she was forced onto the slide.

  


Silver grinned happily at the end of the slide, clapping her hands. "Mommy!" She yelled as Quistis came to a fast stop at the end. Her deep brown eyes, with speckles of blue and red threaded through it like a windstorm, looked to her mother in delight. "Will you come with me on the swings?" 

  


At the look she was given, Quistis couldn't help but comply; Laguna sped out of the slid, missing the edge at his high-speed and landing in a heap on his butt. "Ow, ow, ow..."

  


Bringing her hand to her lips, a chuckle left the females lips as she helped Laguna up. Looking down at the fireball beside her, she was then led to the swings by her daughters tight hand grip. "Laguna! Laguna!" Silver yelled, jumping up and down. 

  


"What? What?" He repeated then gave a smile at the young child's rolling of eyes. "Push us?"

  


"Of course!" Laguna laughed, "Hop on."

  


As the two females got onto the swing, the president snuck behind them and began to get the swings started. Quistis screamed lightly, a broad smile on her lips as she swung up and leaned back to look at Laguna as she came backwards. A small thrill of excitement and happiness forcing it's way to show through her stoic expressions.

  


Silver watched the exchanges of the two, her eyes wide with a odd hint of knowingness, not many three-year-olds posses; the hints of red in her eyes lighting up like Christmas lights. 

  


A hour passed by before the two came to a stop, joining Laguna who sat on a patch of grass behind the swing set. "Are you done?" The man asked, brushing back strands of silky brown. "Been swinging for a hour.." Reaching his arms out he took the small girl in his arms, placing her on his lap, while a arm, carefully reached around Quistis back, a small shiver was felt running done her spine. 

  


"Look." He ordered, pointing to the sky roof above them. "Do you know what's up there?" He asked, looking down at Silver. 

  


"Yes.." Silver said, clicking her tongue.

  


Laguna looked at the little girl perplexed. "You do huh? What's up there?"

  


"Mama." The little girl stated, closing her lips tightly as she leaned her head against Laguna's chest watching the clouds in the sky. 

  


Quistis gulped, scooting away a little before standing up. Brushing off her clothes she gave a forced smile. "Come on, Silver. We best get ready for dinner tonight."

  


"Okay.." Silver replied, pouting, her eyes turned to the man she was sitting on. "Will you be there Laguna?" At his nod she grinned, jumping up. "Okay! Let's go mom! We have to beat, Laguna there, don't we?"

  


The blonde gave a slip of a smile. "Of course."

  


Bringing himself to his feet, a bitter sigh left his lips. 'I'm not sure how I am going to keep that promise I made you, Fujin.' He thought, as he watched them leave. 'You can't make someone love you.' Looking around him he walked towards the door, letting his hand brush through his hair. 

  


'I know you're inside of Silver... We both know that. Somehow-I'm not sure, ... Quistis isn't the only one that needs to get over someone.' A picture of Raine standing in a yellow sweater on the night he proposed to her still rang in his mind as clearly as it did when it happened. With a shake of the head he let his feet walk him out of the playground area and back to his office.

  


Kiros and Ward were waiting, Ellone sitting on the couch as she talked on and on about some new man she had met in Timber as I walked in; a smile on my face. Despite the ending of what just happened, I couldn't help but think of what had led to it. We were like a family sitting there under the sky, in the afternoon sun. 

  


"Uncle Laguna!" Ellone greeted, standing up and walking over. "There you are... How was your date with Miss. Trepe? As good as it looked when Silver and I arrived I hope."

  


"Lady Quistis?" Kiros asked a smile spreading across his face. "Didn't know you had it in you to date one of your sons friends.."

  


Laguna turned red, then clutched his leg. "Ow..."

  


Ward laughed silently, as the dark skinned man gave a grin. "Ward says it must be true then."

  


The doors opened and in walked Squall himself, everyone stopped and turned to him. "....Um.. What?" The man asked as he leaned on his left leg. 

  


Turning to the man at the door, Laguna grinned. "Oh, uh, hey, Squall." Letting go of his leg he leaned on his other one, trying to pretend that one did not hurt. "What you doing here?"

  


"...I was just going to see Quistis, find out how she was doing and thought I would stop by here on the way. Unless, you want me to leave that is." Squall asked, crossing his arms.

  


"What? Leave? No, no! Your always welcome in here.." Laguna muttered, then scratched his head with a laugh. "So um, how are you doing?"

  


"Fine." The brunette replied, then sighed. "Selphie asked Rinoa, to tell me to come down here and ask if you were coming to dinner tonight.."

  


Laguna blinked and nodded, "Yeah, ...why?"

  


Squall shrugged and turned to leave. "I don't know, but I would watch out I think Selphie is up to something again.."

  


"Yeah... I will do that." He answered, watching as his son left. Turning back to Kiros he looked at him confused. "What are you laughing about?"

  


Quistis let her fingers trail over the picture of Fujin as her eyes fixed back onto her daughter that tried hard to get her attention. "Sorry dear, I spaced off." She laughed out, then sat on the bed next to the girl.

  


"I miss Mama." Silver suddenly stated, crawling into her mom's lap.

  


"I am surprised you remember her." Quistis said, then moved strands of hair from her daughters face. "You were very young when she died."

  


The girl blinked and looked up her mother. "Do you love Laguna?"

  


Blue eyes widened as the ex-seed bit her lip. "...I-"

  


Silver interrupted as she pursed her small lips. "Can he be my daddy? I really like him and he really likes you.."

  


"I don't know, Silver." Quistis replied, looking up at the ceiling. "It's hard for a grown-up to love someone after they lost someone they love."

  


After a few minutes of silence, Silver blinked, looking up at her mom. "Does that mean you don't love me anymore, since mama left?"

  


"What?" Pausing she shook her head frantically. "No, no, no! I could never stop loving you, Silver. No matter what."

  


"Promise?" Silver asked, with a gleam in her eyes. 

  


"Yes, I promise." 

  


Night time came as it tended to do, walking down the hall I looked around, waiting for Quistis to get to the dining room. She was usually the early one.. Watching the other hall I waited and as I turned back a blur of a brownish-blond caught my eye. 'She's here..' "Silver." Laguna said bowing as he grabbed her hand. "Where's your mother?" He asked leaning down.

  


"She said something about why we had to get all dressed up and told me to go on ahead. She said you'd be waiting." Pausing she continued, "There she is!" Silver said pointing, in her white dress towards a woman in a form fitting, ankle-length, red dress that fit perfectly on her. The strands of her hair no longer captured within a clip.

  


"Laguna." Quistis nodded, blinking her eyes from the contacts she was wearing. "Is anyone here yet?"

  


"Actually yes, they are all waiting inside. Selphie made me come out here and wait for you, in case you forgot which room it was..." He replied.

  


The blond laughed, "Yes, that's definitely our Selphie." Looking down to Silver, she grabbed her other hand. "Ready?" Looking up from her daughter, her breath caught in her throat as she looked to the man. 

  


Laguna wore a simple black tux, but that was more than enough to send Quistis to a deep blush. 'My...' Breathing in a deep breath the strict woman readied herself and walked through he dining room doors.

  


Squall was the first to look up, his eyes seemed to widened larger than Irvine's who gave a wink then squirmed as his wife elbowed him, yet smiled softly at me. "Sorry I am late." I said, trying to ignore everyone's eyes on me. 

  


Selphie let a grin flow to her lips, then looked beside me confused. "Who's that?" The chicken-wuss nodded, as well as Seifer.

  


"My daughter, Silver." Miss. Trepe eventually replied, pursing her lips, as she and Laguna walked to the other end of the table and sat down. Along with Silver who went and sat with the other kids at a table beside them.

  


Then the silence broke out, "How?" "When?" "Who's.." Basically the same questions over and over. Quistis finally sighed, setting down her fork after eating only half her food. "If you want to know so bad, Fujin and I wanted a child," They listened closely, "After we found a donor she got implanted with myself and the donor's.." Pausing yet again she continued. "And that's how it happened, alright?" 

  


Rinoa licked her lips then leaned back, "But who's donated it? If you didn't go to a one of those,...places..?"

  


Quistis stood, grabbing Silver's hand and heading to the door. Turning back she looked away from them and towards the man at the end, who shrugged. With parted lips she answered. "Laguna."

  
  


TBC

  
  


_Author's Notes_

  


_Well, that's the end of Chapter Three. Did you like it? I hope so! Please let me know in a review okay?_

  


Thanks!

  


-Sorceress Fujin


	5. Chapter Four Epilogue

Disclaimer: Oddly, I still do NOT own ff8...

  


A/N: This is the end!

  
  
  


Chapter Four

  
  


Quistis's feet echoed across the tiled floor as she marched out of the dining room, her daughters' small-palm tightly in her grasp. As her body proceeded through the door, the distinguishable yell of Squall took over the room.

  


With a shake of her blond head, Trepe continued on down the hall. "Mom?" The confused child asked as they walked at a swift pace. "Is Laguna my daddy?"

  


'How am I supposed to answer that?' The former instructor wondered, nothing leavingt her lips to explain.

  


"Mom . . . ?" Silver asked again as a few minutes passed, then sighing at the end of pursuit. Pressing her lips tightly the young girl whispered quietly to herself. "I hope he is . . . "

  


A stoic look crossed the formally dressed woman, as she pulled her key out and unlocked the door. "I'll explain once we get inside, dear." Quistis couldn't help but notice the small smile that slid across the girls face, or the red illuminating in her eyes. Shortly after they entered the room, the two gathered on the balcony, with a playful girl sitting in her mothers lap in anticipation.

  


"Is he my daddy, mom? Is he?" Silver eagerly questioned, unable to take the new bit of information with patience.

  


Quistis sighed, looking to her daughter. "Sort of." At her daughter's obvious confusion, the woman continued. "Your mama and I wanted to have a baby, you, but since we were both females we couldn't have one.." Pausing, her finger tapped soft lips wondering how to explain this. "..Well, Laguna helped us, as did the doctor. They took a part of me and a part of Laguna; Soon your Mama gave birth to you,... So in a way, Laguna is your daddy."

  


Silver's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around the thin neck of her Mother. "We can be a family again, Mom! You, me and daddy!" Pausing at her mothers wide-eyes, the small girl pouted. "We can, can't we?"

  


"That's up to Laguna..."

  


Everyone had long since left the dining hall, leaving a furious brunette and a president in utter fear of his sons wrath.

  


"I still don't understand how this-" Squall began running a hand through his untamed, shoulder length tresses. "How, ...why?!" In defeat the agitated headmaster of Balamb took a seat next to his father. "Tell me you didn't sleep with one of my friends.."

  


Laguna chuckled nervously and looked at his son. "I didn't sleep with her," Pausing, he let his sons dark eyes trail up to his face in a look of relief; momentary relief. " .... then."

  


Squall sat there silently. A few moments passed by before it registered in his mind, laying his forehead into the sweaty-gloved palm of his, he let a bitter sigh leave his lips. "Do you know how much younger she is than you?" He spoke, "She's a friend of mine- why? Why not anyone else..?"

  


"26 years, 6 months to be exact." Laguna stated, then continued, in admist of his sons shocked expression. "As for why? Quistis is a beautiful, intelligent woman. You know that."

  


A flustered look appeared on Leonhart's face, "But, why not someone else? Anyone else!"

  


Reaching a hand down, Laguna let his hand rub against the aching left leg of his in annoyance. Looking away, his long hair fell into his face. "Because, I don't think I could handle losing another that I love again."

  


Standing up, the president rubbed his leg, grabbing a french fry from his plate. As he shoved it in his mouth, the grease left a residue on his finger tips. "They sure make these delicious!" Laguna stated, licking his fingers, leaving the dining room to his silent son.

  


Selphie jumped up and down as she entered the chambers of Quistis and Silver. "I'll watch her, you go talk to Laguna! You know he probably needs to talk to someone about now... I don't think Squall went easy on him."

  


"Fine." Quistis looked to her daughter and leaned down. "Stay here with Selphie for a bit while I go talk to Laguna, alright?"

  


Silver nodded, "Tell daddy I love him, alright?"

  


The flipped-haired brunette grinned, yet turned to Quistis, giving a wink. "Good Luck!"

  


"Heh... I'll need it."

  
  


As her feet echoed upon the floor again, as it seemed to do quite often today. His room was less then 10 feet away, yet it seemed as if it took twelve hours to get there. 'If only you were here, Fuu. If only...' Looking up her piercing eyes widened as she realized she was at her destination. A thin man stood outside the doors with a tight smile and comforting eyes. "Is Laguna in his room?" I asked, after a few seconds of staring at the dark-skinned man before me. At the silence that followed, I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "If he is busy I can come back later-"

  


"No." Kiros spoke, after watching the woman for a few moments. "He's been waiting for you." Reaching for the door, the man stopped and laid a hand upon my shoulder. "If your going to turn him away, then do so." I blinked unsure of what my friend was getting at. "Don't lead him on, Quistis. Laguna can't-"

  


The doors flew open..

  


"Kiros!" Another voice budded in, as I forced myself to look through the doors that were now open. When my eyes reached the person who spoke, I could feel myself drowning in those dark chocolate eyes. "Quisty..."

  


I swallowed nervously, nodding as I spoke. "Can we talk?" Pausing I looked to the smirking best friend of the man I was speaking to, before directing my gaze back. "Alone?"

  


Laguna chuckled, scratching his head as he leaned back to let me through the door to his personal room. Looking back, I gave a slip of a smile to Kiros. "Have fun listening at the door." I teased. Although, Kiros and I were not close, we had a certain respect for one another.

  
  


'After all the things I had thought of on endless nights when I couldn't sleep back home, here I was with the chance to get all the answers, yet I found myself unable to remember. Here he was, the man that kept my mind so busy, day-in and day-out.. Where were the questions I had? Did I even have any to begin with?' Pressing my lips together, I opened my eyes to see the man of my dreams staring at me oddly. 'Not that I can blame him!'

  


"What are you thinking about, Quisty?" Laguna questioned, as he walked away from the shut door that he had yet to walk away from. At my silence I could tell the man didn't have any patience at the moment, maybe it was the way he strode over to me with a look of confidence...

  


"Lagu-" I began and stopped at his wide-eyed look. His confidence was beginning to slip again, 'The fear of rejection?' I mused. 'Who could reject such a un-hynely handsome man-' There I sat, my eyes widening larger than the brown-eyed man before me. 'What am I saying?' The feel of a rough hand on my own brought me back from my full mind. There Laguna was, before me, his hand wrapped around my wrist as he pulled my hand up to his face. Well, as much as he could since I was sitting on a two-foot high black-leather chair.

  


I blinked. The feel of cold titanium touching my fingertips made me gasp in a un-expected surprise. "Oh my!" My gasping voice whispered very loudly out. There Laguna was, holding a small circular object close enough the cold from it made my finger tips shiver. In the middle there was a, almost fragile looking, diamond. The perfect size...

  


"Before you object! Or, before I loose the guts to ask..." Laguna paused, hesitating. "Will you marry me, Quistis Trepe?"

  


My breath seemed to seize in my throat, clouding my eyesight as I took in a ragged breath. I replied with a answer, not even my heart could keep me from. "Yes."

  


As the ring slid silently onto my finger, I blinked, looking down to gaze at it before standing. Before I knew it my lips crashed against his like a meteor to a spacecraft. Fingers of tense ice melted as arms wrapped around my waist bringing me full against the man I craved, yet, would not let myself have; before now that is.

  
  


Epilogue

  


That was years ago though, not many, just two. But the two shortest years I've ever had. I wont say that I have gotten over Fujin being gone, because I have not; I doubt that I ever will. These days though, it doesn't hurt nearly as much, Silver's happy, the ever bright five-year old.

  


Everyday she seems to look more and more like me, at least that's what Laguna says. Silver's hair, maybe due to the sun, had become lighter. A bright blonde head, yet, the silver streak never changed, or even faded.

  


A reminder I suppose.

  


At first everyone was shocked, Squall, oddly enough, took it the best. I guess something of what Laguna said stuck to him, because he was the first to congratulate us. Although, he did make mention that it dosen't mean he would ever call me mom.

  


We all laughed at that I suppose, Selphie said it would suit me- Well, you can guess what kind of conversation went on.

  


Looking back on the previous years I gave a slip of a smile. 'Maybe it was the way he looked in my eyes that day, as to why I finally gave into my feelings I had for him. Or it could have just been the dim lighting in the chambers that are now my own. I doubt I will ever figure it out, figure out why I didn't just let myself love him before then.' Sighing I placed a hand onto my swollen belly and leaned my head back against the headboard.

  


'The doctor keeps saying, "Any day now..". I swear, I hear that one more time-' "Ugh!" A moan from my lips interrupted. 'Guess I wont have to wait, any longer.' "Laguna!" I yelled, trying to move my legs from off the bed. "Laguna! Get in here now!"

  


A five-year old's head peaked through my door, before bounding in. "Mom!" Silver yelled, her eyes wide with fear. Much to Quistis's dismay the girl turned back around and zoomed back out the door which she came through.

  


Not a second later, Laguna was running inside with his daughter by his side, frightened. "Is mom okay?" She asked, clenching her fists at her side, looking up into his comforting, worried eyes.

  


"Yes!" Laguna quickly said, as he helped his wife up from the blue-bed spread. "Go get Kiros."

  


Hours had passed since I had got into Dr. Odine's lab, barely three hours later I was holding a yellow-blanket with a eight-pound baby within my arms. Laguna and Silver both leaning over either side of the bed I lay in to see. "She's cute!" The young girl stated, reaching a hand over to gently tap her nose with a out-stretched index finger.

  


"Almost as cute as you, huh?" Laguna asked, with a smile. His gaze turned back to the tired blue eyes. "What name did you decide on?"

  


"Sonya." Quistis replied, leaning up to give her husband a soft kiss.

  


Silver's face crunched up. "Gross."

  


As had the last few years, time seemed to pass by. Memories were made, happiness finally threading through me. Every now and then, I thought about my last, lost, love, but then I look over to see the man sleeping beside me...

Then all they become is, _Faded Memories_.

  


THE END

  
  


_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

  


_Well, that is it! Sorry about it being abrupt! I don't have much time to write lately, so I did not find it fair if I dragged it on too long. Hopefully you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it!_

  


Thanks for that review your about to leave too! Hehe!


End file.
